


Lost & Found

by KizaKurosaki15



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: Trying to keep track of the days, weeks and even months was impossible here. He felt....lost.





	Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

> He'll, hello, and hello my dears! Kiza here with my very first story for the amazing Horror Survival Games of The Evil Within 1 & 2! Yes sirs I have decided to write a one shot for these amazing games that I have just absolutely fallen in love with. I'm hoping that with this and possibly the release of other one shots I'll be able to post a multi chapter story for you all. so keep an ear and eye out for that and I hope you enjoy this one shot.

Joseph couldn't remember exactly how long he had been in the hospital. He couldn't keep track of the days, weeks, months, hell, even years he was here. He guessed that part was intentional however. Mobius didn't seem to like the idea of him potentially getting out. At least they feared the idea of his possibly brining down their company if he dug up every dirty little secret they had.

But, considering he was trapped....wherever this place was, he couldn't do much other than try to wrap his head around what happened at Beacon. Even then, he was struggling to determine if it was even worth trying to understand. But, to be honest, Joseph knew deep down he was going to try anyway. And for one reason only-

Sebastian.

Last he had heard or seen his partner was right when Kidman had shot him 'dead'. Then, when he finally came to, he was being dragged down a seemingly never ending hallway Before falling back into unconsciousness. When he awoke once more, he was here. With no contact with the outside world, with no way of knowing what was happening he was...lost.

Keeping track of the days was pointless, it didn't tell him anything that he wanted to know. He gave up asking the Mobius agents what was happening the first day he got here. Never trusted them since Kidman. Escaping was a no, last time he tried ended with a broken right wrist that didn't heal quite right. And now, things where strangely silent. Normally there was some noise of the few Mobius Agents walking around bringing in New people and or dragging them out.

He probably was going to regret this, considering he didn't leave his room often. Getting up from the chair he was sitting in, the Asian man made his way to the door. When. He opened it, the sight shocked him. He wasn't expecting to see the Mobius Agents scattered about the floor, bleeding from their eyes, ears, and mouth. He carefully stepped over the body of one of Agents, kneeling down and taking the gun the agent had hidden under his vest. He won't miss it anyway.

Checking the handgun, he was pleased to find it full. With a nod he stood up and carefully made his way down the hallway. The other 'paitents' seemed just as confused as Joseph was. They didn't understand what happened, some even seemed scared that they would be blamed for the deaths of all these people. Unlikely, considering none of them here where armed. But they didn't know that.

This wouldn't have sent chills down his spine considering the things he had seen in Beacon. But when the could faintly hear voices from somewhere on this floor, it did make him uneasy. Years of being on the force helped him however, the closer he got to the stairs that led down to the third floor, the louder the voices seemed to get. By now, the man could tell one belonged to a man, the other to woman. Two, he could probably handle two people.

Maybe.

The five foot eight male pressed himself against the wall, the voice very much clear now. "And you're sure he's here?" Joseph frowned, he knew that voice, he was sure he knew that voice.

"I promise. He's here. But I can't say what could have been done to him." Okay, he definitely knew that voice. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out from behind the wall, pointing the gun at the woman, eyes narrowed and saftey off. He watched as a look of shock came over her. She slowly raised her hands up, showing she had no weapon on her.

"Joseph?" The Asian man took a moment to glance at the other male in the hallway. It took him a moment to actually put a name to the face. It seemed to all click into place then. The glasses wearing male slowly lowered the gun, his attention on the six foot Hispanic male in the room. "Joseph, it's....it's me, come on you know me."

He did in fact know this man. He knew him very well. The smaller male opened his mouth to speak, but quickly turned to point the gun again at the violet eyed female who had taken a step closer. She flinched and stepped back again. His eyes narrowed, cold and hard. "Joseph-"

"Don't. How long has it been?" He cut in, he was suspicious which was understandable all things considered. He didn't flinch when the man to his left stepped closer, but his grip tightened on the gun, his knuckles turning white. "How. Long. Has. It. Been?" The woman; Kidman sighed, glancing over at the other man; Sebastian before looking back at Joseph.

"Three years. It's been three years." Sebastian said, reaching over and placing his hand on top of the handgun, slowly pushing it down until he gently uncurled his old partners fingers from the gun. "Joseph, Joseph look at me." The taller man said, clicking the saftey on and unloading the gun Before tossing it aside. He cupped the other male's cheek and turned this face so he was looking at him now. "Joseph- i- I'm so sorry. I know that doesn't make up for the time you've been stuck here-"

"Please tell me this is real." He cut in, voice wavering ever so slightly. The desperate look in Joseph's eyes told Sebastian everything he needed to know. The man nodded, keeping his hand on the pale cheek. "Y-you swear it? You swear this is all real? And not just in my head?"

"I swear on my daughter's life. This is all real, ah, don't. I'll explain everything later." He said when. Joseph was about to probably ask what he meant by swearing in Lily's life. The smaller male quickly shut his mouth, stepping forward and pressing his face against Sebastian's shoulder. The Hispanic male wrapped his arms around his former partner and squeezed him tightly. "I'm real. This is all real and I'm here to take you home with me. I'm not leaving you behind again. Never again."

Sebastian's gaze then went up to land on Kidman who had her arms crossed over her chest. She smiled at him and gave a curt nod, receiving one back in a silent thank you. She motioned for him to follow her out of building now that they had who they came here for. With a small sigh, Sebastian pulled away, keeping his hands on Joseph's shoulders. He smiled and ran his hand through the dark, unkept locks, making Joseph lean into the fimiliar touch without hesitation.

"I finally found you. Come on, let's go home." Hand running down the smaller man's arm, he intertwined their fingers together as he lead him out of the Mobius hospital. Joseph looked back down the hallway as they walked. He tightened his hold on Sebastian's hand, who in returned merely squeezed his hand back.

"Thank you, Seb. For finding me." The Hispanic male only lifted their joined hands and kissed the pale knuckles. A silent promise he wasn't going to let him get lost again. 


End file.
